Barbie: We Could Dance Together
by Mara Maxwell
Summary: So, first publication of me and LOLa here, on . It's somehow a spin-off to Barbie: 12 Dancing Princesses, our favourite Barbie movie. It's one October day, when Genevieve and Derek met each other...so, please, no rotten tomatoes, though reviews are welcome. Your MM. P.S.: it may be long. No, it's really long. Keep calm :


"_It's a Genevieve's birthday,_

_And we wish her all the best"._

Genevieve opened her eyes and found herself covered with rose petals. She laughed and rose up.

-Happy Birthday Genevieve! –Exclaimed her older sisters.

Her sisters… Ashlyn. She's so gracious. She strongly resembled her mother, Queen Isabella, with these amazing brown hair and shining blue eyes. Blair. A family's tomboy. She started riding on a horse before she said her first word. Courtney… A quiet one. She was never seen playing around- she was sitting somewhere and reading, reading, having herself all in the book. Delia and Edeline… though they were only paternal twins, they were so close! Sharing everything forever. And Fallon. A real princess from a tale, she liked to sit on the balcony with a rose and to dream about a prince. Her little sisters? Hadley and Isla, little twins, were crazy heads and liked to run all around the castle. Triplets? Janessa, Kathleen and Lacey. But they are too little to sing, so they're waving their hands in their cribs.

-Thank you my dear sisters, -smiled Genevieve. –So, I declare it! We'll be having fun all day!

-Of course you will, my dear, -they heard calm quiet voice, and their mother- Queen Isabella- walked into their big room.

-Mommy! –Exclaimed Genevieve and hugged her mother. Isabella patted her on the head and smiled. Genevieve didn't notice that her mother winked to other sisters, and they all nod.

-My dear Genevieve, today we'll be having a big dinner, and then, you'll get your gift from me, -said Queen Isabella.

-Ah, all these gifts, -Genevieve laughed. –I'd like to dance all day and all night, instead of all these gifts and everything!

-Of course we'll dance! –Smiled Isabella. –Come on, girls! You have to be washed up, and then, it's breakfast time!

Sisters followed the queen. Fallon whispered to Genevieve:

-You know what?

-What? –Asked Genevieve.

-We'll be having a prince on our royal dinner! And I even heard that he'll marry one of us! –Fallon almost fainted.

-Oh Fallon, -laughed Genevieve. –You won't marry a crown, you will marry a man. Won't you?

-All princes are perfect grooms! Don't tell me they aren't, -Fallon akimbo and passed Genevieve by. And Genevieve held the hands of Hadley and Isla and led them to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Queen left them and went to the dining room. And princesses started washing.

-So, how was your meeting with Frank? –Ashlyn and Blair started talking.

-He was simply awesome! Tall, black haired, swarthy and his amazing muscles almost make me cry, -laughed Blair. –When will you finally find yourself a man, Ashlyn?

-Oh, I don't know… -smiled Ashlyn. –I think the only thing I will always love is my flask…

Ashlyn noticed Genevieve looks at them and asked:

-What's wrong Genevieve?

-Nothing, -answered Genevieve, still looking at them.

-Then, stop overhearing us, you little sneaker! –Exclaimed Blair, and they started whispering in each other's ear.

"I will never understand it, why Blair keeps changing her boyfriends like gloves, and why Ashlyn always closes herself in the bathroom with an empty perfume bottle", -thought Genevieve and decided to ask someone's advice.

Delia and Edeline used to mock Genevieve, while Ashlyn and Blair were angry with her, Genevieve decided to ask Courtney.

-Courtney, Courtney! –Called Genevieve. Courtney was, as usual, all in a book, never noticing anything- Genevieve, or soap on her book. Only after Genevieve pricked her with a comb, she dropped the book and stared at Genevieve.

-Courtney, could I ask you for an advice? –Asked Genevieve.

-Ah, Genevieve, what have you done! I was almost there, on the tropical island, as Lil, who is in fact Princess Lilella, saving Prince Perfectonio from evil Mugiana! –Exclaimed Courtney.

-Courtney, isn't it wrong to have lots of boyfriends before you met your prince? –Asked Genevieve.

-Ah, these romantic lines… all that fluff, I dislike them in books, so I think I will never get married, but go and lock myself in a tower and have long hair like Hairpunzel! –Exclaimed Courtney and continued reading her book. Genevieve frowned and stayed so till the breakfast.

-Good morning princesses! Happy Birthday, Genevieve! -Exclaimed their father, King Randolph.

-Thank you, papa, -answered Genevieve with quiet sad voice. It gave Queen Isabella, who was sitting right next to Genevieve, a reason to worry.

-What happened, darling? –She asked with a quiet voice.

-I don't know, mama, -answered Genevieve.

-It's your birthday, so you shouldn't be sad, -said Queen Isabella.

-I know… -nod Genevieve. Isabella saw a tear drop in Genevieve's soup.

-Randolph, girls, -she rose from her chair. –Genevieve is ill, so I must lead her to fresh air immediately.

-Of course, go, -nod Randolph. Princesses started whispering to each other, until King Randolph screamed at them.

-Genevieve, my dear, -said Isabella, when they sat on the queen's favorite bench in the castle's garden. –What bothers you?

-Mommy, I don't know what's happening with me, -said Genevieve, not looking at her mother. –Something in my heart, maybe.

-Oh darling, -smiled Isabella. –I think you're in love with someone. Aren't you?

-I don't know, -answered Genevieve. –I have nobody to fall in love with. Could I be in love?

-Genevieve, darling. It's all in your age- to be eternally in love. Romantic 15 years old… I was in love myself, when I was 15, -smiled the queen. –No have to worry and be sad in your birthday. Come on. We'll have fun today.

-I won't be sad anymore, -smiled Genevieve and followed her mother.

After the breakfast, princesses went into the garden to play and to dance. Genevieve danced from the bottom of heart and totally forgot about everything. At the moment princesses were dancing, an old cobbler and his son and follower, appeared in the castle. Queen herself opened the door for them.

-Your Majesty, -both cobblers bowed.

-I'm glad you arrived right at the moment, sir, -she smiled.

-That's my son, Derek, Your Majesty. He's my student and these are his first shoes, -said the cobbler.

-I will introduce you to my daughters. Please follow me, -said Isabella and went to the garden. Cobblers followed her.

-Girls! A cobbler had come and brought you all new shoes! –Exclaimed Queen Isabella to attract princesses' attention.

Derek, a 17 year old handsome man, sat next to shoe box and started looking at princesses. Two princesses, a brunette and a raven haired one, were dancing next to each other. One brown haired princess was reading, sitting on the bench. Two more princesses, blonde and red-haired, were playing cricket. Another blonde princess was dancing gracefully and could catch the Derek's attention if only… he hadn't noticed Genevieve.

-Oh my God, she's so beautiful and innocent, she's like a rose petal, she's almost shining inside! –He thought. He didn't even notice than his father shook him.

-Derek, tie princesses' shoes, -said he. Derek started doing his work. He took a pair of shoes and took it to a princess, waited till she put them on, and tied them.

-Look at him, -whispered Ashlyn to Blair. –He almost lost his mind when he saw Genevieve. Silly boy!

-Close your mouth, Ash, -said Blair. –I don't want our Genevieve to have a perfume bottle instead of a groom. Let's look what will happen then. Look, she's next to him.

-Let me tie your shoes, Your Majesty, -almost whispered Derek.

-Please, -nod Genevieve and blushed. "Oh my God, he's so handsome, his eyes are like fire, his smile is so kind… what's going on with me? This feeling in my chest… oh! I feel I'm blushing".

Derek tied her shoes and kissed her hand. Genevieve blushed and ran away, in a secret garden. Derek looked at her and woke up only when Hadley and Isla pulled his ears.

-Genevieve, darling! –Called Queen, searching her everywhere. She told her husband that she will find Genevieve and introduce her to Prince Julio the Second, who had arrived an hour ago to be their guest.

Princesses went to the dining room, talking.

-Did you see how Genevieve and cobbler looked at each other? –Asked Delia.

-They were like burning, he and she, too, -exclaimed Fallon. –How sad he's not a prince!

-Oh Fallon! Your name had to be Fallinprince, -Ashlyn said.

-Or Fallincrown, -added Edeline, and they went into the dining.

-Fallincrown is more like a surname, -said Fallon and saw Prince Julio the Second…

-Genevieve, little rose, come on! –Called Isabella and finally saw Genevieve, holding her cheeks. –Genevieve! Come, it's time for you to meet Prince Julio!

-I don't want to go, mommy, -Genevieve shook her head. –I think I met The One…

-That cobbler? –Smiled Queen Isabella. –Why, nobody could force you to love somebody else. But still, you have to go with me and meet Prince Julio!

-Okay, -said Genevieve.

Genevieve was sitting between her mother and Prince Julio the Second- bald fat man with greasy lips and little eyes. He was eating meat and looking at Genevieve. She was doing her best to keep her quiet and not scream.

-Pwincess Zenevieve, youwr so puwfect, -said Prince Julio with mouth full of food. Genevieve tried to not look at him.

-Thank you, Your Majesty, -she said. Fallon, conversely, examined prince with interest, trying to find something amazing in his fat face.

-Fallon, not every prince is awesome, -whispered Edeline to her and laughed.

Prince Julio finished eating and leaned back. Then he suddenly blushed and little Hadley exclaimed:

-What a scent is it?

-It smells like tuna! –Added Isla.

-Princess, I think we should dance! –Exclaimed Prince Julio and pulled her off the chair.

Derek, who decided to come and see his Genevieve once again, climbed up a high tree next to dining room's windows and saw a fat man squeezing his innocent princess. He flushed of jealousy, but continued watching them.

-Princess Genevieve, you're so amazing. Would you like to walk with me in your garden? –Smiled Prince Julio. Genevieve frowned, but remembered what mother told her to say, and answered:

-With pleasure, Your Majesty.

-Your Majesties, Kind Randolph, Queen Isabella, me and your amazing daughter Genevieve will have a little walk in the castle's garden, if you let us! –Exclaimed Prince Julio.

-Of course, Prince Julio, -nodded king. Genevieve looked at her mother, with gaze saying "Mom, please, do something". Isabella shrugged and answered with a gaze saying "I could do nothing, please, have patience". Genevieve looked down and followed Prince Julio.

Ashlyn looked at Genevieve and whispered to Blair:

-We shouldn't leave her alone with him! We should do something!

-But how? We couldn't leave the dinner! –Answered Blair.

-We must! –Said Ashlyn and said to the king: Papa? I think I have to come out!

-Why, go Ashlyn, -nod king Randolph. Ashlyn ran out of the dining room. Passing Blair by, she pricked her with a nail. Blair told Courtney to come out from dining room to help Genevieve. Courtney told Delia, Delia told Edeline… and so older princesses went away from the dining room. Only Hadley, Isla and little triplets left with royal parents.

Derek walked through the garden and found a good thick branch. He tried it on the bench and said to himself:

-He won't touch Genevieve the rose petal with his greasy hands! Never!

-Princess, how do you like this starry evening? –Asked Prince Julio.

-It's cold, -said Genevieve. –I dislike October, because it has short days and long cold evenings.

-If I hug you, will you feel warm? –Asked Julio and tried to hug Genevieve's neck with one hand. And got hit with a cricket hammer. Twice. Delia and Edeline arrived in time.

-Oh my God, girls! What have you done? –Exclaimed Genevieve.

-Whatever. Nobody could hold our sister except for us! –Laughed Ashlyn.

-But somebody will find him! –Said Genevieve.

-We've got an idea. Courtney gave it to us, -said Blair. Courtney smiled.

Princesses returned to dining room all flushed but happy.

-What happened, daughters? –Asked King Randolph.

-Ah, nothing, papa, -answered Genevieve. –Prince Julio said he has to leave me, so I didn't find it necessary to bother him.

-Oh, what an evil prince is that one, -frowned Queen Isabella and winked to Genevieve. –He would have been a bad groom for any of our daughters, yes, Randolph?

-Of course, my darling, -nodded King Randolph.

They heard a knock at the door.

-Pardon me, Your Majesties, -door opened and Derek walked in, all covered with leaves. –I found this letter, when Prince Julio passed me by. I think it might be interesting for you to read.

-"Dear Mama, -King Randolph started reading. –Our kingdom saved! I found a rich king with a bunch of daughters, so I will marry one and inherit his huge purse". Oh my God, what a swine!

-He wanted to marry our treasury? –Gasped Queen Isabella. –I will never let a single prince cross my castle's doorstep, until I haven't heard a good word about him!

-Dear cobbler, I have to thank you. What do you want as gratitude? –Said the king.

-We could dance together! –Suddenly said Genevieve, rising from her chair. Princesses looked at each other.

-Genevieve, what are you talking about? –Gasped king Randolph.

-Your Majesty, -bowed Derek. –I wanted to ask for it, but couldn't find a word. Will you please let me have a dance with beautiful princess Genevieve?

Queen Isabella hugged her husband's neck and whispered to him:

-Let her have her chance, Randolph.

-I… I think you could dance together, -smiled King.

-I should clean you, -smiled Genevieve and started detaching the leaves from Derek's costume. Derek smiled and started helping her. When done, he bowed and said:

-Thank you, Your Majesty. May I have a pleasure to dance?

-Of course, -smiled Genevieve and made a curtsey. And they started dancing… so did the royal parents and all the dancing princesses- even little triplets. And they danced until the moon and the stars disappeared from the sky…

What happened to Prince Julio the Second? Princesses tied him with their hair ribbons and together moved him in mud. Courtney read in her latest book, that evil Mugiana fell in mud with pigs… well, every villain must be punished. Yes?


End file.
